


Wake Up Call

by rotKaiserin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: It was very easy for Kaminaga to lose himself in a daydream, especially one as pretty as this.(#FallentineEvent // Prompt: Daydream)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on whether or not to post this because I actually (re)wrote this during the past week while suffering from a cold and a serious case of the Sads™ but I figured I already worked a lot on this so why the hell not. Plus I wanted to do something for this event, even if it's not the best thing I've written imo haha it looked like a lot of fun ;w; I've also edited this while still recovering from my cold so *finger guns* just let me know if you catch any mistakes, yeah? Anyways, I dunno really what to say except I, uh, probably had a very, very, very, veeeeeeeeeerrrrrry loose interpretation of the prompt but whatever works I guess lol
> 
> This will be cross posted on my tumblr. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~! o/

The feeling of truth serum circulating throughout his body was one Kaminaga was more than familiar with, his body heavy like iron lead and his thoughts muddled together. One would think that the drug would have less of an effect after a while, but Kaminaga found himself just as debilitated as the first time with each injection. Even now, all he could bring himself to do was stare and stare and stare at the ceiling as he laid in bed, unable to discern up from down, black from white, fact from fiction.

"Do you intend on lazing around the entire day?" The familiar voice that spoke sounded distant, as if he were underwater, but Kaminaga chalked that up to the effects of the serum. Sluggishly, he turned his head to see Miyoshi leaning against the doorway.

"Is it lazing around if I'm incapacitated?" Kaminaga shot back and thankfully his words didn't come out too slurred.

Miyoshi merely shrugged as he pushed himself off the door panel, his footsteps barely audible as he approached Kaminaga's bed.

"You've certainly been through worse."

"Fair point," Kaminga said, conceding to Miyoshi just this once. His thoughts weren't as quick as they normally were and like hell he'd let Miyoshi take advantage of him in this state.

In response, Miyoshi raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Instead he flicked his hands forward in a "move over" motion, to which Kaminaga complied. The creaking and groaning of the bed echoed throughout the room as he moved over, but somehow it didn't make a single noise as Miyoshi laid down beside him. Even if the bed was fairly small, they maintained a reasonable distance between them -- enough to show that they were comfortable with each other but enough so that it wasn't too intimate. Kaminaga could hardly make out the warmth from Miyoshi's hand as it grazed against his, as if it were a mere specter haunting his own.

"There’s something I noticed," Miyoshi said, breaking the silence that had settled in.

"Really? And what was that?"

"It's been quiet without you."

Even if he was right next to him, Kaminaga strained his ears to hear Miyoshi. Odd, since the tone of his voice sounded more nonchalant if anything, but the words came out softer than usual. When Kaminaga glanced towards him, Miyoshi's eyes were trained on the ceiling, much like his own were just moments before Miyoshi came in.

"It sounds like you missed me," Kaminaga said, nudging Miyoshi's shoulder.

"It's merely an observation," said Miyoshi without sparing him a glance.

"An oddly specific one, if you ask me."

"I wouldn't be here right now if I couldn't notice something as simple as that." A pause. "Although, I suppose it was a refreshing change."

"Wow." In his peripheral, he saw Miyoshi's lips tug up and he felt his own mimic him. "Absolutely no mercy, huh?"

"If you expect mercy from me than London must've messed you up more than we thought." There was something about the way Miyoshi said "London" -- a forlorn tone to it; somber perhaps. Either way, Kaminaga didn't think too much about it.

"Those white devils are really something, you know." He joked.

"It seems like we'll need to step up your reconditioning then."

"Yuuki can do his worst."

"Be careful with what you say," Miyoshi said, more teasing than serious. "The walls have ears, after all."

"Well if they're listening," Kaminaga said, raising his voice a bit. Miyoshi rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't disappear. "Then they should know that I'm ready for anything."

Though he expected some sort of snide remark, he was met with a low hum from Miyoshi. As silence befell them again, Miyoshi's fingers brushed against his -- light and fleeting, like feathers tickling his skin.

"Actually." Miyoshi spoke up. "There's something else I noticed."

"Oh yeah?"

A beat passed before he spoke again.

"It's been different without you."

At the same, they turned their heads towards one another, red-brown eyes locking onto olive brown. Usually Kaminaga would respond with a tease or a joke, but he found himself unable to do so with Miyoshi looking at him like this. Precious and few were the moments Miyoshi looked at him without any pretenses. His face held no signs of his high-and-mighty pride and his eyes lacked that calculating glint of theirs. Dare he say it, but Kaminaga enjoyed how gentle Miyoshi appeared. How he wanted to reach out and cup his face or brush back the strands of hair that fell onto his face, but was too scared to break the image.

"Kaminaga." A deep voice cut through before he had the chance to say anything.

Keeping the image of Miyoshi's visage in mind, Kaminaga looked over to see Fukumoto standing by the doorway. Fukumoto’s usual stoic face stared back at him, but his eyes watched him with concern.

"Dinner is just about ready. Are you feeling well enough to join us?" Fukumoto asked.

If he had to be honest, Kaminaga still felt like he'd thrown himself into a lake with rocks in his pockets, his body feeling no lighter than earlier. But it wouldn't do him good to admit that, especially since he was in the middle of reconditioning. As much as he liked to prove himself, he'd rather not have it intensified. It was better to wean the serum out as well.

"I'll be there," he said, grabbing for Miyoshi's hand only to be met with empty space. "Just -- hm?"

Slowly turning his head back towards Miyoshi, Kaminaga found the other side of the bed empty. The bed sheets held not a single crease in them, no indent to indicate that anyone had been there. Kaminaga vaguely wondered about the lack of warmth to his side, only to remember that he’d hardly felt any in the first place. The familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne had been missing as well, now that he thought about it.

"Is everything all right?" Fukumoto's voice rang through.

"... I'll be fine," he said, turning back to him. He gave him one of his signature smiles. "Just go ahead without me."

After a moment's pause, Fukumoto nodded.

"If you say so," he said and left.

He would be fine, he'd said, and as Kaminaga rested his head back against his pillow, he supposed it was true. He'd never experienced any delusions while on the serum before, but at least he managed to see through this one. Although, he thought, "delusion" was such a cynical way of putting it. It'd been more like a daydream, simple and innocent. Because daydreams were all he had for now, he realized as his consciousness slowly recollected itself. Miyoshi had long left for his own mission prior to his return, leaving him only with the memories of their farewell and the hope of a reunion.

Kaminaga curled his heavy fingers, as if willing the image of Miyoshi to return, but was only met with the cold autumn air that seeped through the windows. He sighed, empty and hollow, his last goodbye with Miyoshi replaying in his head over and over again. It was foolish, but he'd been hoping to catch Miyoshi one more time when he returned to the Cultural Society -- to hear his voice again and to hold him in his arms again. Until their next meeting, Kaminaga would have to settle for phantoms of a soft and sultry voice, of piercing fox-like eyes, of a pair of red lips smirking at him.

As he forced himself up, Kaminaga tried not to lose himself too much in these pretty daydreams of his. This was the life they'd chosen and he shouldn't have expected anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> me: man look at all these cute prompts --  
> brain: angst  
> me: what  
> brain: _angst_  
>  me: but --  
> brain: _**angst**_  
>  me: ok  
> (technically miyoshi isn't dead....... yet.......)
> 
> well, #ITried ┐(´∇｀)┌
> 
> Thanks so much for reading~ Feel free to scream at me in the comments, on [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com), or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkstars). Hopefully I'll see you guys again later this week (guess who's updating (me, it me *poses*)) ehe I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!! Σ(*`ω´*)ﾉﾉ


End file.
